A miracle was born
by MsNyoko
Summary: It is known that vampires cannot have children. Then how? How did Larten Crepsley end up with a daughter? Well, it is still a mystery.


Chapter I

There she was. Hugging her father's leg trying to hide from the watching eyes. The hall was huge and it did not seem big only because she was still tiny. The four stone thrones in front of them seemed intimidating. She squeezed her father's leg even tighter when one of the three men occupying the thrones stood and spoke.

'I do not think this is a problem. She should be treasured. She is a miracle.' – The vampire turned to face the two other still sitting.

'I….am not sure. I don't know….How should we?! How on earth could this possibly happen?' – One of the sitting men shook his head staring at the small being hugging her father's thigh.

'What are we to do?' – A sight from the third man. He seemed impatient and bored. He did not even pay any attention to the subject of the discussion.

'Well, then, I say we shall train and teach her as well as we can. We shall create a warrior out of her!' – The man standing smiled at her. An ugly one. They all looked ugly. They were bulky and nothing like his father. Her dad was handsome, lean, but strong. She did not understand anything. Where were they? The journey here was rough and cold. She wanted nothing more than to snuggle next to her father and rest. The picture of her lyring next to her beloved dad sleeping made her yawn and rub her eyes sleepily. The man who was standing now came closer and kneeled in front of her, his smile evergreen on his lips.

'Welcome to the clan, Niiko.' – He said and caressed her head. Niiko yelped and run completely behind his father out of sight. The ugly man in front of her stood with a laugh.

'I thank you, Paris.' – Her father bowed deeply to the man named Paris and to the other two still seated. The three men bowed their heads in reply.

'You are most welcome, Larten. Do not worry, we will take care of her.'

This was how Niiko was admitted to the clan. After that she received a room which she shared with her father and began her life in that dark mountain. The mountain of which her father said was their new home. She did not like it. She missed the city lights, the feel of the rain on her cheeks and the company of the others. However, she did not whine. She accepted and observed her surroundings.

'Papa! How long are we going to stay here?' – The little girl tilted her head, her curly black hair framing her pale face swaying. Her piercing green eyes were fixed on her father demanding an answer.

'For a while, child. For a while.' – Her father's voice felt heavy and sad. Niiko did not understand a thing. What were they doing here? Why did her father take her there? She sighed unsatisfied and shook her head.

 _Like her mother._ Larten Crepsley smiled to himslef his long scar which stretched across his face almost glowing with a red light. The scar felt still new even though he recieved it months ago. His smile fainted as he watched her daughter unpack her tiny bag. She seemed so mature to her age. He knew the feeling. She look

ed four, but how old was she really? Noone knew. As the princes said she was a mistery. And a mistake. Larten sighed to himslef thinking about all the things they went through.

Larten was 25 when his mentor Seba turned him into a full vampire. To celebrate, he spent a night with a young woman in a nearby village. They spent some time there and one day the girl sought him out and told him she was pregnant. Larten, or Quicksilver as he was called back then, laughed out loud. It was known that vampires could not father children. The girl, who did not know the man she slept with was a vampire, stood petrified at the hysterically laughing man. The vampire's orange hair looked like flames in the candle light. A tear ran down the woman's cheek as she swore she had not shared her bed with anyone else. Yet, the man called her a liar and sent her away. Larten, however, grew curious. And so, when it was time he decided to visit the woman. She looked so relieved when she noticed him through the window. The vampire stepped inside while the woman struggled to bring her child to life. As she moaned she asked the man to look after the baby. He did not understand, until the baby cried out and the mother closed her eyes and fell asleep. Such deep sleep she never woke up again. The woman died giving birth and there he was, holding a new born with a disgusted look on his face. He hesitated what to do, but then he decided to ask his mentor. He thought they would give the baby to someone to take care of her, but there was something in that tiny baby girl. Larten watched her as she cried and wiggled on his arm. She was so tiny in his big hands. With a sigh he turned and with fast steps he rushed back to where they had their camp.

Seba stared at the baby, but when Larten explained why he had her the other man nodded. A few minutes passed in silence which was broken by the elder vampire.

'We could keep her. Make her a vampire.' – Larten's eyes widened. A nuisance, he thought. However, he could not refuse his mentor. He bowed his head and accepted that the crying little monster shall stay with them. Days passed, followed by weeks and months. They fed the baby with whatever they found, mostly milk, later fruit and vegetables. With time they both realized a problem. The baby was not growing as she was supposed to. She stayed tiny, though she seemed perfectly healthy. As time passed the truth became clear: a vampire baby was born into the world and the baby was indeed Larten Crepsley's daughter. The realization made Larten sick at first, it was impossible and was not right. He viewed the baby as a monster even though they were the same. The little girl grew slowly but surely, her strength making it obvious that no human could bring up that child. Seba considered the baby his granddaughter and named her Niiko.

With time Seba and Larten parted and the elder vampire insisted that the youngster take the baby with him. Reluctant he did so and slowly he grew fond of the girl. And so the little one started walking and talking and they became father-daughter. Soon it was time for Larten to present this miracle to the council. This is their story in a nutshell.

It did not go that easy of course, but as he watched the young lady occupy her room, he did not regret anything. She was already extremely strong and fast and he was sure she would become a great force for the clan. Even though he was her father he could not become her mentor. He had no heart to scold the child and the thought of her getting injured while training sickened him. So, in short, he could not stomach what stood in front of the girl. She needed a mentor, but he was not concerned as Seba would still look out for her.

The trainings started. Despite her small figure, Niiko did well and was praised. Larten even dared to watch some of her practice fights, but he quickly decided not to attend any of it again. Everyone became her mentor. The whole clan visited her and admired her. However, she divided the clan greatly. Half of the clan believed she was a miracle and she should me nurtured, but the other half was afraid of what might become of the girl when she grew up. Both sides decided to wait until it was time to decide what to make of her. Years passed and Niiko grew taller, stronger and faster. Now she looked like a fourteen-year-old with the spirit of a young lady. A lady looking for affection however, her looks and reputation prevented any kind of relationship to be born. And, of course, her father's name also was against her. Larten Crepsley became an important member of the clan, he became a well-respected vampire. Niiko looked up to her father, he was her role model. Until one day…

Niiko woke from a good day sleep only to find the room empty. She and her father still shared their caves even though it was high time to separate. All the trainings took up most of Niiko's time, but she did notice her father visited her less frequently. So, that day she decided to look for him to spend some time together, maybe even have a friendly fight between them. She stepped out and the first person she ran into was Mika Ver Leth. The Mika Ver Leth. If Niiko could have chosen a partner it would have been him. Mika was handsome, tall and strong, such a creature who made Niiko's heart beat fast in her chest.

'Mika! Evening!' – She smiled up at the vampire who greeted her with a bow of his head.

'Niiko. Are you ready for your today's training?' – He asked with the usual serious composure. Niiko smiled with a nod.

'Yup! I am going to find papa to test his strength.' – She winked clumsily and giggled feeling more and more embarrassed.

'Oooh?' – Mika raised a brow with a mischievous grin twitching at the corner of his lips. – 'I can help with that. He is in the main hall….with Arra.' – Mika smiled mockingly at the girl's angry and disappointed expression. Arra Sails. The woman who believed she owned all the vampire men in the clan. Everyone was oh so in love with Arra Sails. Arra Sails this, Arra Sails that and now even her father neglected her for that woman. Mika, however, enjoyed the situation. Arra Sails was not neutral to him either, he was also fond of the newcomer and Niiko as a disturbance came in handy for him to break up the idyllic couple.

'Thanks, Mika. I shall go and see what they are up to.' – Mika just tilted his head with a smile as he approved this outcome.

Leaving Mika behind, Niiko rushed to where her father was. When she reached the mentioned hall she saw what Mika had painted for her. Her father in the company of that woman, laughing and drinking as if they had absolutely nothing else to do.

'Papa!' – Niiko ran up to him and hugged him from behind shooting a deadly glance in Arra's direction. The woman just grinned enjoying the jealousy radiating from Niiko. – 'Papa, I was thinking we could have a match with Vanez as our referee!' – Her original enthusiasm faded but she could fake it very well.

'I don't know, child. Arra and I were in the middle of a discussion.' – He glanced back to see his daughter's face. She did not cover her disappointment.

'It would help a lot, you know.' – She pouted trying to convince her father, but Larten just shook his head already turning back to Arra, basically closing the conversation. – 'Fine then.' – Niiko let go of her father, turned and walked away. Once she was out of sight she took a shaky breath and headed to the training grounds.

 _Fine, then…I shall become stronger…I will show them that Arra is just an ordinary woman. Nothing like me. Nothing!_ Niiko was burning inside not yet knowing that there is worse than her father refusing to train with her.


End file.
